delphifandomcom-20200223-history
Spread Delphi
Delphi is an excellent development tool that is often overlooked because it has been stereo-typed into the "Database Front-End RAD Tool" category with Visual Basic. Part of this is the result of Borland's own marketing and the close resemblance to Visual Basic on the surface. This page is intended to increase awareness of what Delphi is capable of and thereby promote its use amongst developers. It will also provide resources for those who wish to promote Delphi in their own companies or amongst their peers in the IT industry. What Delphi Can Do * Full object-oriented language. * Native compiler (Win32 - PE binaries). * Native compiler (Linux - ELF binaries). * .NET 1.0 & .NET 1.1 compilers. * .NET 2.0 compilation can be forced by a special command-line compiler flag. * .NET compact framework (preview compiler available). * VCL and VCL.NET framework allows one to compile to .NET and Win32 using the same code base. * C# and C++ - the Delphi IDE (now called Borland Developer Studio) supports C#, C++, Delphi Win32 and .NET. * Web applications - ASP.NET and Win32 (multiple options). What Makes Delphi Better * ECO IV * Source compatibility between Win32 and .NET * Blackfish SQL .NET How Delphi Beats the Competition Delphi is a great language for shareware development. In fact, it is a great all-round development tool. This short article is focused on its use for shareware development, but it will be extended later to include other types of development. Delphi is perfect for shareware apps because: * The executables produced by the Delphi compiler allow for very simple deployment (no runtime dependencies). * The IDE and language is powerful so it's easy for individuals to produce commercial-quality apps. What Delphi Can't Do * Target CPUs other than x86. * Generate certain types of Windows binaries; in particular "kernel mode" device drivers. These require specialized linking and Delphi's OMF object file format doesn't match the COFF format required by the Microsoft linker (there are also RTL issues in relation to Windows kernel address space). What You Can Do to Spread Delphi * Put yourself on the Frappr map and be counted! * Blog about how great Delphi is. * If you see a site that mentions languages and it doesn't mention Delphi tell them about it! * Show people the great applications Built with Delphi. * Add to this Wiki to make it a great resource for other Delphi developers. Include some newbie material that will help developers familiar with other languages get started with Delphi. * Create "Live Templates" for developers who use other languages so that they'll be able to quickly adapt to Delphi (this was mentioned by Nick Hodges here). * Encourage developers who are new to Delphi to have a look at the excellent http://www.delphibasics.co.uk/ Delphi Basics website. See also *'The Business Case For Delphi' *Converting from VB to Delphi *Converting from Other Development Tools *'Delphi Marketing Ideas' *Good Quality Applications Built With Delphi *Built with Borland Developer Studio [*Free Delphi Codes at greatdelphi.blogspot.com] Category:Spread Delphi